


Sleepy

by MultifandomGal455



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluffyfest, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Jae, Sleepy Kisses, enjoy, i hope its not shit, i still dont know how to tag, parkian fluff, pout pout, soft parkian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultifandomGal455/pseuds/MultifandomGal455
Summary: Brian slips out of bed because of sudden inspiration.ori just wanted to write something and this is what happened.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Sleepy

Third person pov

Brian couldn't sleep. Not with all the unwritten lyrics and melodies in his head. He _needed_ to write this down. Brian's eyes cast to his tall, lanky boyfriend whose limbs were wrapped around him. The bassist couldn't help but admire Jae's peaceful face as he slept. But as warm and comfortable he is right now, cuddled up to his boyfriend, he _still_ needed to write down his sudden inspiration before it disappears from his mental grasp.

One by one, Brian started to slowly remove Jae's arms and legs that were looped around his waist and back. When he started to remove the older's hand, Jae suddenly stirred and whined softly but didnt wake up thankfully. Brian relaxed his tensed body and gave a small sigh of relief when Jae went back to his peaceful sleep. Starting again, Brian made sure to be extra cautious. Slowly but surely, the younger managed to untangle himself from his boyfriend.

When Brian was completely free, he swiftly got off the bed. Then Jae shifted in his sleep, his eyebrows furrowed, "Bribri.." he mumbled quietly. Brian's heart swelled in fondness, and he unconciously cooed at Jae. _"Wow, I really do have the cutest chicken in the world"_ Brian thought to himself and snickered.

Then, Brian continued his mission. He padded softly to his desk and sat down in his office chair. Brian turned on the desk light, and pulled out his notebook, beginning to jot down the lyrics. After the lyrics were done, he looked up and his eyes saw the acoustic guitar, sat in its stand. His eyes flickered between the guitar and his newly written lyrics.

He already had a melody in mind for the lyrics, but he had to sound them out using the aforementioned guitar. Sighing quietly, he finally made up his mind and reached for the neck of the guitar. The guitar was lifted and brought to the familiar lap of Brian, the bassist began to softly strum the chords and sing the lyrics out, trying his best to be silent.

-

Jae's eyes fluttered open and he woke up to the sound of a familiar voice, gently singing and the soft strum of the acoustic guitar. Jae raised his head slightly and tried to see with his bleary eyes. The guitarist wiped the sleep out of his eyes and yawned. His eyes finally focusing, he saw his beloved boyfriend and just now realized that the younger wasnt in bed, cuddling with him(like he's supposed to).

"Bri..? Why are you still awake babe?" Jae questioned, voice husky and rough from sleep. Brian jumped at Jae's voice, not expecting it. "Couldn't sleep. Sudden inspiration. You can go back to sleep hyung, i'll join you soon" Brian answered shortly, not looking up to see Jae. 

"But Briann, I cant go back to sleep now.. my source of heat is gonee" Jae whined and pouted at his boyfriend. Brian snorted, still not looking up. He could _practically hear the pout_ in Jae's voice. "Come back to bed Bribrii, pleaseee.." Jae continue to whine. Brian finally sighed and looked up to see his boyfriend's adorable face. A grin automatically made its way to his face and he felt his insides turn in a good way.

Looking down at his notebook and the guitar, then looking up at his (still) pouting boyfriend now with his arms stretched wide, inviting him in for a hug. Brian smiled and closed his notebook, put the guitar back and switched off the desk light. He walked to the bed, and fell right into the waiting arms of Jae. Facing him, Brian mumbled, "You're such a big baby". Then smiling fondly and kissing the older's cheek.

"M' your big baby.." Jae responded, already half asleep with Brian in his arms again. The bassist smiled and pecked Jae on the lips, "Night baby, love you.." Brian whispered and closed his eyes.

"mhmm.. love Bribri too" Jae sleepily murmured. Brian smiled and went back to sleep, giving one squeeze to Jae's back before finally slipping into a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoyed this, sorry if its shit. Please leave a comment or kudos (or both) cause it makes me feel happy<3


End file.
